Crushed
by Slash Inc
Summary: What would happen if Merlin told Arthur he was a Sorcerer, and Arthur did not take it lightly?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if Merlin told Arthur he was a Sorcerer, and Arthur did not take it lightly?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: Merlin fans beware, you may cry

* * *

><p><span>Crushed<span>

Merlin ran down the halls of the castle, forcing tears back. Luck was not with him this night but at least it granted him the small miracle that no one saw him; no one could stop him.

Run.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood in his room, his face still red from rage.<p>

Merlin was a Sorcerer. A bloody Sorcerer. How could he keep something like this from me?

"_Merlin, what's wrong?"_

"_Arthur... Um..."_

"_Come on, spit it out already!"_

"_I, uh..." Merlin looks down at his feet, shifting from side to side._

_I decide to move a little closer._

'_Come on Merlin, I'm your friend, you can trust me, right?"_

_Merlin looks up, his eyes cold, but obviously hiding fear, "I have Magic... I'm a-a Sorcerer."_

_Silence._

"_YOU WHAT!" I step forward_

"_I'm sorry!" Merlin's eyes widen and he takes several steps backward._

"_I'm sorry? I'M SORRY! Merlin, how could you!" My arms fling up and Merlin walks back into the wall with force, "Go now! Leave Camelot, I don't ever want to see your face again! And if I do, I will kill you myself. Forget my father, fear me! GO!"_

_And Merlin ran._

I fall with a thud on my large bed, my head cradled in my hands. I begin to shake as Merlin's words eco in my mind.

_I'm a Sorcerer_

_I have Magic_

_I'm a Sorcerer_

_I have Magic_

_I'm a Sorcerer_

_I have Magic_

_I'm a Sorcerer_

_Magic_

_Magic!_

_MAGIC!_

"SHUT UP!" I hit the bed post with all my strength. My fist digs into the wood as I stay frozen in my rage. I stare at the bed post with all my murderous rage, only moving when I realise my hand is bleeding.

I... I loved him. How could he... Why? Tears start pouring down my face.

Dropping back into my bed I curl into a ball, shaking violently; uttering my last words for the night before my tears drain me, "Why Merlin?"

I bury my face into my sheets and don't move until I wake the next day.

* * *

><p>Merlin bursts into the chambers Gaius and he share, thankful that his guardian is away.<p>

I rush to my room and gather my things and pile them into my bag. My clothes, my books, my money; all that I own. I don't want to take any food, it is not mine to take, but I do borrow a single parchment and quill to write:

_Dear Gaius,_

_I am leaving Camelot forever and fear I may never return. You have been like a father to me and hope that one day, if luck graces us with an improbable chance, our paths may cross again._

_My Destiny was to protect Arthur but... I can't now._

_I am not going to Ealdor, I don't want to see my family and friends harmed because of me. I am not telling you where I am in case you wish to find me, or any one else dose for my execution._

_Goodbye Gaius and thank you._

_The Warlock Merlin Emrys of Ealdor._

A single tear falls onto the parchment as the quill slips from my fingers. I know I probably won't live long. It is not that I can't defend myself. It's... because I don't want to live. Arthur gave my life and my magic purpose. Tears flow down my face as I March quickly to the door, I stop only for a moment to look back at the room. I don't want to leave, but if I stay, I die and put everyone I love in danger.

With that I close the door behind me, leaving the room silent and still.

Taking my horse I gallop out of the gates of Camelot for the last time. My heart beats violently in my chest, wishing to stop beating entirely. "Why Arthur?" I whisper under my breath as the horse gallops faster into the darkness.

By Morning, not even the best knights of Camelot would be able to find me.

My only regret is that Arthur never knew I loved him.

* * *

><p>Please Tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Yet... hehe

* * *

><p>Arthur woke form his sleep with a groan and sat up, stiff and fully dressed. His face felt dry and plastered from tears.<p>

Groaning he called, "Merlin where the devil are you? I..." His voice begins to trail off as he remembered the events of last night.

"I didn't mean it..." He gulped as tears swarmed his face and he wept, guilt twisting his stomach and his shoulders quaking uncontrollably.

"Merlin..." He forced, clenching his sides in an attempt to stop both the shaking and squeeze the pain away.

* * *

><p>Gwen, who was happily bringing clean washing to Morgana dropped her basket when she heard a painful cry from Arthur's chambers. She rushed to his door down the hall and pulled it open to the war zone. All of his clothes were sprawled across the floor, all that could be broken was, the table had been flipped and one of the chairs was completely destroyed. One of the legs of the late chair was being used as a bat. Arthur's using it to hit his bed post. Red faced with tears flowing like an exploding river.<p>

"Arthur?" I moved a step closer, but he seemed too consumed in his world to notice.

I reached out my hand to his shoulder, "Arthur, I..." As I lay my hand down on his shoulder, with a swift movement he spun around and grabbed my wrist, squeezing it with tremendous force. I yelped, tears in my eyes, the pain forcing me to my knees. "Arthur stop, It's me. Gwen?"

His face relaxes as he then plunges into deep shock. Loosening his grip on Gwen's wrist, he falls to his knees in front of her.

Lifting her wrist closer to his face, Arthur examines the bruises.

"I-I'll take you to Gaius..." Without another word he lifted her up in his arms bridal style and leaves his room in silence.

_What could be so wrong that he would act like this?_ Gwen wonders as she craddels her now blue, black and red marks spreading along her wrist.

* * *

><p>Please review my work! I <em>really <em>need the feedback!


End file.
